Emmett Cullen vs the Immortal World
by Jedi Tess of Gryffindor
Summary: Emmett and Alice are bored with an eternal, unchanging existence. When they discover Bratwurst Heights College for the Gifted, all five Cullen and Hale siblings are off on the adventure of an  immortal  lifetime. Pre-Bella.
1. Prologue: Goodbye, Forks

Emmett Cullen vs. The (Immortal) World

By Jedi Tess of Gryffindor and Anastasia the Writer

**Summary: **Emmett and Alice are bored – bored with an eternal existence that never changes and isn't challenging. But when they discover Bratwurst Heights College for the Gifted, all five Cullen and Hale siblings are off on the adventure of an (immortal) lifetime; demi-gods who can smite with a look, fairies immune to Edward and Alice's powers, half-giants who can wrestle Emmett with their arms tied behind their backs... Suddenly, the Cullens aren't the top of the evolutionary chain and will have to prove their as … immortal as they claim to be. A pre-Bella fic …

**A/N:** The Cullens and Hales are such boring characters without any challenges they haven't faced or any chance of mortality - they're monotonous. Now, **Anastasiathewriter **and I, **J.T. of Gryffindor**, have decided to challenge their mortality and superiority and experiment a bit with the most unshakeable immortals ever created. This is a co-venture: my first fic outside Harry Potter and Annie's first venture into fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it as much as we've enjoyed beginning this journey together!

**)BRATWURST(**

**Prologue**

"Please say you'll come."

"I absolutely _won't_."

"Pul-eese?"

"Emm, I swear I'm going to leave you," Rosalie Hale said, wrenching at some loose wiring.

"Oh, you are not," Emmett Cullen said cheerfully. "Ed," he called toward the house, "is Rosie gonna leave me?"

"Not in this lifetime." Edward Cullen's voice drifted in from the music room. Emmett rolled his eyes. Edward was playing Beethoven again. Alice had obviously been right about the moody fits getting worse. All the more reason for them to leave, and soon.

"Whatever." Rosalie slid out from under her Z4 and glared at Emmett some more.

"Oh, come on," he pleaded. "This might be fun. Give it a chance"

"Fun." Rosalie's delicate eyebrows disappeared under her hair as she stood and brushed off her tee shirt.

"Fun!" Emmett lowered the Z4, for which his arm had been the jack, to the garage floor and jumped to his feet. "You need a little fun, Rose," he added, putting an arm around her.

"Fun is you remembering our anniversary," she retorted, shrugging him off. "You ran out of excuses for forgetting when we hit our 30th, by the way. Fun is shopping in Milan. Fun is swimming the English Channel naked and making boats crash." She snickered, probably remembering their last visit to Europe.

"You upset Carlisle," Edward's voice drifted in again.

"Whatever," Rosalie said sulkily. "He saved all the fisherman from drowning afterward."

"And most of them are still receiving extensive psycho-therapy," Edward retorted. "You're not funny, Rose."

"Just because you're the most bad-tempered twit alive," she snapped. Then she rounded on Emmett. "I'm _not_ going."

"Please?" Emmett batted his eyelashes and stuck out his lip. Rosalie turned quickly away from him.

"I'm going hunting," she called, vanishing through the garage door. "Stay away from me, and keep your eyes to yourself." Emmett heard her jump the river and head north toward the Canadian border.

He trudged into the house. Edward was staring moodily out the back window of the house. "You pissed her off," Emmett told him, shoving his brother a little.

"Doesn't take much," Edward muttered. "She really doesn't want to go."

"I want to," Emmett whined. "No one loves me," he added grouchily.

"I do and we're all going." Alice appeared and gave Emmett's arm a little cuddle.

"I don't love you and I refuse to go," Jasper added from Alice's other side. "Just on principal," he added, grinning.

"It would be a nice family activity for you guys," Esme said, drifting down the stairs. She smiled at her "children," arrayed against the window with the setting sun at their backs. "Alice told me," she explained when Emmett raised his eyebrows. "Of course, I'll miss you all terribly."

"Make yourself some more kids," Emmett suggested. Esme looked upset and Edward and Alice elbowed Emmett. "I thought it was a good idea," he muttered, rubbing his ribs.

"Five is quite enough for our family, I think," Carlisle said, coming downstairs from his study and putting his arm around Esme, who looked less upset with him there. "Where are you all going?"

"School," Alice said brightly.

Carlisle smiled, amused and curious. "You already go to school."

"Yeah, the epitome of academic excellence," Jasper said with a straight face.

"What's wrong with Forks High School?" Esme asked.

"Kids are picking on Jazz," Emmett snickered, nudging Jasper over Alice's head.

"Emmett's bullying me," Jasper corrected, shoving back.

"This school is different," Alice cut in. "It's not for normal kids."

"Didn't you hear me? _I'm not going_!" Rosalie bellowed, bursting into the room. She licked a thin trickle of blood from her lip and rubbing absently at a stain on her shirt. She must have been angry, Emmett thought, if she was slopping her meal all over the place.

"Why don't you want to go, Rosie?" Esme asked. "It sounds like a wonderful adventure."

"Not you, too!" Rosalie growled, stomping passed her adoptive parents and heading for the room she shared with Emmett. Esme looked worried and followed her, catching the door before Rosalie could slam it.

"Tell me about this school," Carlisle suggested, seating himself on one of the couches in the center of the family room. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett joined him. Edward even moved away from his broody staring contest with the window and sat on the arm of Emmett's chair.

"Al?" Emmett said to his sister. "It was your idea."

"Well," Alice said, looking pleased. "I had a vision of it. We were all there together. I didn't say anything to anyone about it, but the next day, Emmett was messing around on the Internet and found the school's website by accident. It's called Bratwurst Heights College for the Gifted."

"College for the gifted?" Carlisle asked, his lip twitching. "Edward's already been to Harvard, Yale, and Columbia. Rosalie has honors at twice as many universities and Emm, you have your Ph.D three times over."

"Oh, but they don't mean _academically_ gifted," Alice said, grinning. "They mean supernaturally gifted."

There was a second's silence. "Supernaturally," Carlisle said slowly.

"Yeah!" Emmett grinned, too. "Like us, Carlisle. People with powers. We're totally qualified."

"Yeah, by having the power of stupid ideas!" Rosalie shouted from her room. They could hear Esme trying to calm her down. Emmett would've bet money, if he'd been a betting man, that she wouldn't succeed. He also suspected Rosalie would be locking him out for the foreseeable future. It was a shame but Emmett loved the idea of Bratwurst Heights College for the Gifted more than he minded banishment from his bedroom. Anyway, Alice said they were all going, which meant Rosalie would come around.

"Anyway, we could do with a change," Alice told Carlisle. She went a bit cross-eyed. "Edward's about to start another downward spiral, Emmett's bored (never a safe time for anyone), and Jasper almost ate our homeroom teacher for lunch on Friday." Her eyes turned normal again. "Separation from the human world wouldn't hurt any of us right now."

"I did not almost eat our homeroom teacher!" Jasper said, his Texan drawl more pronounced when he was embarrassed.

"You did, sweetie," Alice said kindly. "That's why I carried you out."

"Off to a cracking start at normalcy," Edward grumbled.

"We need to get away," Emmett added, ignoring his moody, moody brother. "We're bored and mopey and violent because we're pretending to be human all the time. At Bratwurst, we wouldn't have to pretend to be human because no one there is."

"What sorts of 'gifted' beings go there?" Carlisle asked.

"The fairy folk, dwarves, elves, gremlins, mermaids, ogres, giants, trolls, magical princesses, demi-gods, ghosts …" Alice shrugged. "Some of them have lived in the human world and some haven't. Some are seriously outdated and some could be as human as us."

"And what do I tell Forks High when my children fail to turn up any time in the foreseeable future?" Carlisle asked her.

"That we're spending a year on exchange, obviously," Emmett said, shrugging. "Pick your country. We all speak at least twenty languages."

"Hmm." Carlisle pursed his lips. "I think I need to speak to your mother."

"Our mother is dealing with a crisis," Alice murmured. They heard shrieking from Rosalie and several ominous crashes that meant the volatile Hale had thrown her armoire through the window again. Esme had hand-carved and painted the stained glass of the window herself after Rosalie had destroyed the original window in an unrelated fit of rage.

"Ah," Carlisle said, glancing worriedly toward the stairs. "I suppose we'd better ask her later."

**)BRATWURST(**

Bratwurst Heights College for the Gifted was somewhere in Wales.

"I don't speak Welsh; they're sure to ostracize me," Emmett said, staring down at a map of the United Kingdom he'd already memorized.

"They don't speak Welsh anymore, that I know of," Edward said. He was lying flat on the floor of Carlisle's study, staring at the ceiling.

"It's not like speaking other languages will help you fit in, Emm," Alice said from somewhere upstairs. Emmett cocked his head, picking up the rustle of clothing. Ah – she was in her closet. "You make a spectacle of yourself wherever we take you."

Emmett blew a raspberry toward Alice and Jasper's room and heard Alice giggle.

"You could just buy new clothes in London, Alice," Edward pointed out. He scowled at the ceiling. "Carlisle should paint this room again – it's been fifty years."

"Shopping trip, Rosie!" Alice danced down the hall to Rosalie and Emmett's room. Rosalie was, Emmett knew, still bent over the stain glass window she was piecing back together. Emmett was "sleeping on the couch" until Rosalie was done fixing the window. Esme was allowed into the room but she didn't want to see the window until it was whole again. She'd cried a lot when Rosalie broke it.

"Traitor," Rosalie snapped at Alice. "I refuse."

"I'd like to see you try," Alice retorted, wandering downstairs into Carlisle's study. "Edward," she added, throwing herself down beside him on the floor and staring up at the ceiling.

"What?" he muttered.

"Jasper thinks that if you beat the crap out of him before we leave tomorrow morning, it would brighten your general outlook on life," Alice told him.

"Hey now!" Jasper protested from somewhere in the backyard. He might, Emmett thought, be gardening again. Why he bothered was anyone's guess, but Emmett suspected it was to please Alice and Esme, who loved lilies.

"Ah, thanks, Al." Edward threw a dark grin at her. "No, I'm not going to cheer up any time soon and no, I'm not buying you another Porsche if I'm wrong."

"You're no fun anymore," Alice whined. "Carlisle!" she said suddenly. "Will you miss us when we're gone?"

"Like you need to ask," he said, smiling down at her as he stepped over her and Edward to get to his desk. "Emm," he added, noticing the map, "I have maps of the British Isles more current than 1240 A.D."

"I know," Emmett said absently. "But I want to be able to explore, so I'm comparing this map and the new maps and hoping to find places that have mysteriously disappeared."

"I'm glad you're all making plans outside of school," Esme said, poking her head in and throwing Edward one of the anxious looks she saved just for him. "But you really should focus on school. In this case, on Bratwurst."

"I used to love bratwurst," Jasper said, leaning against the door frame with a crooked Texan grin.

"Me too," Emmett said, who didn't have a crooked Texan grin but often wished he did. "Liked it with lots of mustard."

"You're sick," Rosalie said, appearing beside Jasper with a smudge of blue paint on her cheek. "Esme, the window's done," she added, biting her lip.

"Let's have a look," Esme said, putting a forgiving arm around Rosalie's shoulders and leading her away.

**)BRATWURST(**

They left the following morning with nothing but sturdy clothes on their backs and wads of handy cash stuffed into their pockets.

"Have a nice time," Esme said tearfully as they walked toward the woods. "Emmett, be good. Don't beat anyone up your first day."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Esme," he said. "I'm not five."

Esme smiled, patting his cheek. "You are to me. Rosie," she said, turning to Emmett's wife.

"I know, I know," Rosalie muttered. "Don't provoke people, don't throw things, and try to be nice."

"You might even make some friends," Carlisle added kindly, kissing her forehead. "Alice," he said slowly. "You already know what I'm going to say."

"I'll keep it in mind," she said, grinning and giving him one of her rib-cracking hugs.

"Jazz," Esme continued, "try to meet people. It doesn't sound like you'll feel the urge to attack anyone at Bratwurst so try reaching out a bit."

"Yes, ma'am," he said in his best Texan drawl because it always made Esme smile.

"And Edward," Esme said, smiling at Jasper and frowning at his brother, her eyebrows pulling together anxiously.

"Don't worry, Esme," he said, giving her a big hug and looking less moody than usual. "I didn't, I won't even think about it, I'll try, I hope it doesn't, and don't worry about the ham sandwiches."

Esme smiled. Everyone else looked confused, except Alice, who rolled her eyes.

"Have a safe trip," Carlisle said. "Call us when you get there."

"Emmett will write every day," Jasper said, smirking at his brother. Emmett scowled at him.

"Oh, would you, Emm?" Esme asked.

"Sure," he said, sighing. "The first letter will start, 'Dear Esme, Today we found Jasper's body mysteriously dismembered in the woods.'"

"Not funny," Carlisle said with a stern look at Emmett. He smiled at the others. "Bye, everyone."

"Race you to the Atlantic!" Alice shouted, darting through the tree line. They laughed, even Rosalie, and followed their sister east.

**)BRATWURST(**

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 1: Merry ol' Wales

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! We're excited to continue our fic!

**Disclaimer**: We forgot the first time around but this applies to the entire fic. All characters and situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made from this dabble nor is it being distributed.

**)BRATWURST(**

**Chapter 1 **

"And so, the southern edge of this forest is completely off-limits to all students."

A blue-haired kid in front of Emmett raised his hand. "Why?"

"Because the fairies will devour you, regurgitate you, and feed you to their young!" Professor BlaggerVanstlisk bared his fangs.

The blue-haired kid giggled. Emmett yawned and Jasper rolled his eyes. Emmett figured BlahVan, as Jasper called him, would've loved to look like a Doberman. Instead, he looked like a pug with allergies.

"Fairies are not a laughing matter, young man!" BlahVan snapped.

In blue-hair's defense, he made an effort to stop giggling. Alice didn't. Emmett grinned at her over Rosalie's head.

First-year orientation was shaping up nicely.

"Rosie, check out the hairy guy three rows back," Alice murmured, her voice pitched low enough not to be heard by anyone beyond their row. Emmett turned to look, too. Alice nodded toward a well-muscled hulk of a kid near the back. He sprawled across his long bench as though he owned it. He had, Emmett noticed, twice the normal amount of hair. And not just on his head.

"Looks like one of the cubs from La Push," Edward muttered to Rosalie, who nodded, lip curling.

"Can't be a werewolf," Alice countered. "I mean, not like the Quileutes."

"Caius had the true Children of the Moon hunted to near-extinction," Edward reminded her. "If I were one of them and I were hiding from Volturi, I'd go somewhere I'd blend in with other magical creatures."

"This place is a letdown," Jasper murmured, nodding around. "They could at least have a few gargoyles or something. Dress the place up a bit."

Emmett agreed. They were in Wales, for god's sake! Bratwurst Heights looked a lot like a much better-funded version of Forks High School. Forks High with a paint job, Emmett thought, grinning.

"They've had to rebuild about once a decade," Alice said. "Didn't you check out their website? They've had variations on slayers and demon hunters burning the place down every ten or twelve years since the school opened. Notice all the fire safety features."

Emmett had been wondering about the 1-1-9 signs and the fire extinguishers.

"The other kids look cool," he said. "I can't wait to wrestle someone." He glanced out the window. Jasper followed his gaze and they both watched a moss-covered boulder wander across the lawn. A girl with golden hair down to her waist stepped in front of the boulder and shrieked as he knocked her aside with a massive moss-covered hand.

"You're insane," Jasper muttered, grinning a little. "He'll break every bone in your body. What will we tell Esme?"

"That her favorite son died in glorious battle?" Emmett suggested, grinning back.

"Yeah, that's likely." Jasper turned his attention back to BlahVan, who was holding forth about the dangers of rival gangs, which had apparently been problematic during social functions last year.

"I thought this place would be somewhere without twits eating Ed alive with their eyes," Rosalie complained, glowering at two girls who sat on the bench behind them. "It's so tacky."

Emmett squeezed her hand. "Hazard of having a beautiful brother," he said, shrugging. "Anyway, they might be staring at you, Rosie. You're five times prettier."

She couldn't stop a grin. "Shut up."

The girls caught Rosalie's eye and gave her a pair of nasty little smiles. One of them had pointed teeth, no eyebrows, and a cascade of red-gold dreadlocks. The other's eyes glowed grey, like the sun behind clouds, and she had webbed fingers.

Dreadlocks smirked at Rosalie. Grey-eyes winked, licking her lips.

"Oh, please," Rosalie hissed, bearing her pointy teeth.

"Oh, please, yourself," Dreadlocks said, rolling her eyes. "You're about as scary as dead fish."

"Much more attractive, though," Grey-eyes said, leering at Rosalie. Emmett laid a soothing hand on her leg as Rosalie's jaw locked and her gold eyes burned.

"Is there a problem?" BlaggerVanstlisk appeared beside their bench, so suddenly and quietly they hadn't noticed. Alice and Edward jumped, which Emmett found terribly unnerving. He couldn't remember the last time someone has snuck up on either of his magically enhanced siblings.

"No, not at all. We're all fine here." Emmett grinned. Dreadlocks sent a rude gesture his way and grey-eyes flicked her long, forked tongue at Rosalie, who hissed again and looked like she might pounce and destroy.

"That'll be enough of that, Miss Morris," BlahVan said to Dreadlocks, who sat back and pouted. "Miss Brennan, kindly save your co-ed seduction for after orientation. Miss Hale …" BlahVan glanced at Rosalie and sighed. "Try not to lose your temper every time someone provokes you. You'll spend all your time in detention and, frankly, I don't want you there."

The rest of the class, Emmett noticed, was watching this exchange with rapt interest. High schools were the same the world over, Emmett thought. Didn't matter if they had fancy titles like "College for the Gifted" – it was all about hormones and socializing.

"Ed isn't the only one getting attention," Alice sing-songed as BlahVan hobbled back to the front of the class, his jowls jiggling.

"Here we go." Edward sighed, staring out the window. Rosalie slouched against Emmett and had a little sulk. The girls behind them started whispering. They kept on as BlahVan put away his map of the school grounds and started explaining classes and course schedules. Emmett spared half an ear for the lecture and tried to hear what the girls were whispering about.

"_Excuse me_!" Rosalie hissed at last, her voice a thin whisper. She turned halfway around in her seat, keeping an eye on the front. "If you two," she said to the two girls, "don't shut up about my brother and what you plan to do with me once you've dragged me into the sea, I swear to god – "

"You'll what? Fry me with your icy stare?" Dreadlocks whispered back, smirking. "Please, little girl, spare yourself the embarrassment."

Emmett saw every one of Rosalie's muscles bunch. He caught her around the middle and held on. Edward glanced at them, scowled, and caught Rosalie on her other side.

"Emm, do something," Alice suggested. "Otherwise, it's going to be another Rhode Island incident." She grinned a charming little grin at Dreadlocks and Grey-eyes. "No one ever did find the missing arms."

"Vampires," Dreadlocks said, her blue lip curling. "Think they're the top of the gene pool."

"Hot, though," Grey-eyes said, still eyeing Rosalie.

"Stop hitting on my girl," Emmett whispered cheerfully. "You're making me all jealous."

Grey-eyes turned a smile on him. "Ooh, competition. I can live with that."

"Let me go, Emm!" Rosalie hissed. She'd stopped struggling and turned back to face BlahVan, who was now attempting to break up several small fights that had broken out in other parts of the room. Emmett wondered if mediating was mostly what he did for a living. "I _told_ you coming here was a bad idea," Rosalie went on, ferocity making her voice tremble. "But did you listen? _No_! You never do." With a surprising burst of strength, she broke free of Emmett and Edward.

Dreadlocks and Grey-eyes smirked at her and then let loose an ear-splitting din. BlahVan looked up, his jowls quivering. "_Girls_!" he said wearily. "Stop that at once."

"You would think they would be able to get teachers here who could handle, uh, tricky students," Alice commented.

"Seems like all they do here." Edward sighed again.

"I'm so out of here," Rosalie said suddenly, shoving off the bench and leaping across the room in a single bound. At the door, she said in a voice all her siblings could hear, "This whole idea was ridiculous. Pip-squeaks and twits and lesbians. I'm through!"

She ignored the door, took a running leap, and dove through the back window.

"Miss Hale's first detention will be fixing that window," BlahVan said, arriving at their bench far too late to do anything.

"She's had practice," Alice said, squinting at BlahVan and looking worried. Emmett suspected her worry wasn't window-related and reminded himself to ask her about it later. Edward, he also noticed, had his head on one side and was frowning at Alice.

"Huh," Jasper grunted as BlahVan dismissed everyone with weary reminders to collect their course schedules from his desk. "Welcome to Bratwurst."

"Welcome to Bratwurst indeed," BlahVan echoed bleakly as he walked away.

**)BRATWURST(**

"Well … interesting morning," Emmett said. He, Edward, Alice, and Jasper made their way toward the cafeteria for a half-hour free period they had before the campus tour. Emmett wondered what Bratwurst had in its cafeteria. Probably not pizza and ice cream sundaes. Mystery entrails, perhaps? Blood dispensers? Breaded brains?

"You think Rosie's coming back?" Jasper asked him, while Emmett tried not to giggle about monster cuisine.

"Oh, she will." Alice's eyes sparkled. "She's not actively homophobic and she'll miss Emm if she stays away too long. She just needs to blow off steam."

A tall woman with porcelain skin and snakes instead of hair walked by, giving Alice a nod and smile.

"Nice jacket!" Alice said. "It's so cute. Where'd you buy it?"

"Thanks." The woman's voice was a thin hiss. "Got it in Prague, actually."

Alice tagged along with her and they disappeared into the crowd. Jasper made a long-suffering face and trailed after them.

Emmett and Edward continued down the hall. Emmett threw his arm around his brother. "Come on, Ed, cheer up," he said. "Aren't you excited? We're getting to see new things, take interesting classes. I mean, Alchemy! All my Masters and Doctorate degrees and I've never touched a book on Alchemy or spell-making before!"

"I guess." Edward shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. He was frowning again, staring around at the other creatures emerging from classrooms and heading in the same direction as they were.

"Jeez, man," Emmett muttered. "You really need to get yourself a girl."

Edward didn't answer.

"What's up?" Emmett asked, dropping his arm from Edward's shoulders.

"I can't hear anyone but you," Edward told him, squinting. Emmett knew what he meant and felt a shock in the pit of his stomach.

"No one?"

"Just you guys and Rosalie, if I concentrate hard enough."

"Well, you're used to human and vampire minds," Emmett said after moment. "Maybe you just need to adjust to different creatures."

"Yeah," Edward said absentmindedly. "Maybe."

"Whoa."

The boys stopped on the threshold of the cafeteria. Emmett stared into the room, a vast, cavernous space that hadn't a table or vending machine anywhere to be seen. "Is that a patch of grass?" he asked, indicating a space to their right.

"Next to the watering hole?" Edward's eyebrows shot up. "Yeah, I think so."

"Wow," Emmett said. "Awesome. Wonder if they have enclosed hunting grounds for us, too." He looked, but didn't see anywhere that looked like it might have delectable jugulars of innocent animals. He did see a guillotine against a far wall.

"Weren't you listening at orientation?" Alice appeared behind the boys with Jasper in tow. "The woods north of here should have enough game for everyone who consumes blood."

"Uh-huh." Edward was still looking around. "Hopefully just animal blood."

"I would assume with this many different eating habits, the school would provide for everyone," Jasper murmured. His shoulders tensed – he didn't have the self-control of his vegetarian siblings yet. Emmett wondered how he'd cope if there were humans to hunt in those woods.

His train of thought was interrupted when a dark-haired guy bumped his shoulder and snarled at him. Emmett turned. The guy was tall, six-inch claws extending from long fingers. "Hey, man, watch yourself," Emmett said, grinning at him.

"Careful, Emm," Alice cautioned, her voice pitched low. Emmett glanced at her in surprise. Her eyes, clouded and blank, met his without seeing him. "Don't mess with him."

"Back the hell off, dude," the guy growled. Something about his voice grated Emmett's ears, prickled his skin. He scowled – the last time he'd reacted to anything that way, he'd been human. The guy grinned at him – his mouth gleamed silver. "I know how to kill your kind," he said, leaning toward Emmett. "Done it before."

Emmett's muscles locked, ready to leap. His fangs slid against his lip. "Bring it."

"Not now, Emmett," Alice pleaded under her breath. "I can't see. I don't know how it goes."

"Let it go," Edward said softly, pressing his shoulder against Emmett's.

"Yeah, _freshman_." The guy leaned over him, relaxed, as though he frequently menaced vampires and didn't worry too much about the risk of provoking them. He looked less and less human by the minute. "Listen to your little friends. This isn't how it goes. Unless you want it. In which case, I kill you. Your choice."

"Please, Emm." Alice tugged at Emmett's sleeve. He glanced down at her. His sister's eyes were wide, boring into his. She really didn't know what would happen. Jasper's arm slid around her and he nudged Emmett.

"Let's go hunt," Edward suggested. His voice was calm, but his eyes were hard.

Reluctantly, Emmett turned his back on the guy and left the cafeteria with his siblings. He felt the guy's gaze on his back. Emmett's fists bunched at his sides. He never walked away. Edward hissed, reading Alice even if he couldn't read anything else. They emerged onto the lawn outside, heading together toward the woods.

Alice shuddered. "Let's hope we don't see him again."

"I couldn't read him, either," Edward said slowly, his own fists clenched. "But he's serious and he knows what we are."

"I know one thing," Alice said, her voice trembling a little. Just a little, but Emmett had never seen her so shaken.

"What, Al?" Jasper asked as they broke through the trees.

"If we fight him, even all of us together," Alice said softly, "we'll lose."

**)BRATWURST(**

_TBC_


End file.
